The Tale Of Reborn Love
by Jascp22
Summary: Bella wasn't who the Cullen's thought she was.. Edward and her come to terms that they werent meant to be, but when they see each other again at Hogwarts, does Bella set her sights out for another Cullen OC/OOC
1. Preface

"Students I have very good news. There will be seven new members to our school commitunty. Please welcome the Cullen's." Ever since those words were spoken, my witch life and my life as a muggle come together. Not something I ever expected. I just wished I wouldn't see them again. Not when my heart was so broken.

But now I look a danger in the eye again. But not crazy vampires. No something much worse.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twlight or Harry Potter **

* * *

><p>"It's ok Bella. I'm sure everything will get better." Hermonie assured me. She was my best friend and has been ever since my first year at Hogwarts. But after my fifth year I left. My twin brother, Harry, has had someone out to kill him since he was the chosen one. But of course voldermort didn't realize I was his brother, and so he never bated an eye in my direction, but Professor Dumbodore knew it was only a matter of time before voldermort gives me a second glance. And so he sent me off to a small town of forks to live with a muggle family. He put a memory spell on them, and as far as they knew I was their daughter form the day I was born. Only Dumbledore and I knew the truth. Dumbodore didn't tell anyone of my whereabouts.<p>

But then something unexpected happened. Whilst at Forks I fell in love with a vampire family. They left and I was shattered, never before had i felt so much pain. So I decided to write a letter to Dumbodore requesting to return home and that being in Forks was too painful. No one remembers me in Forks and now I am on the Hogwarts express, going to my final year at Hogwarts.

"I hope so." Was my reply to Hermonie. Ron and Harry were telling me everything I missed. It didn't seem exiting though. Nothing seemed exciting now. Maybe I should tell them about the Cullen's. No. Maybe just why I'm so upset.

"I need to tell you something." I said. They all suddenly focused there attention in my direction. "When I went to Forks something happen. Something that changed my life. And it is the reason as to why I have been so upset. I think you ought to know." I said. I wouldn't tell them the fact that they were vampires. Just that I fell in love and they broke my heart.

"Yes. What is it? You can tell us anything." Harry said reassuringly.

"When I went to Forks I met someone and fell in love. We were together for a very long time, but then the whole family left. I loved them all but only one said goodbye. Not even the people I grew to love as parents, and Harry you should know that that is a big step for me. The man I loved said he didn't love me anymore and left." I thought that they didn't need to know anymore than that. They would all call me crazy if they knew about there nature, after all, I am suppose to be the responsible one.

"We are so sorry Bella that you had to go through that." Hermonie said. But I didn't want her to apologise for something that wasn't her fault.

"Don't apologize. Please. It's not your fault it's mine." I just wasn't good enough. I didn't want anyone to press the issue any longer, so instead i decided to change the focus of attention. "Now we will be there in two minutes so get ready." I ordered. I was bossy around my friends. But only because we always got into trouble. We were always in danger and they needed my help and they knew it. If I said jump they would jump, or they would pay the price. Typically something was always bad happened in our lives, as there was always something after Harry.

"Whatever." Ron muttered. He hadn't talked much since we boarded the train. He isn't that good at making people cheer up when their down. But that was Ron. And I wouldn't change him.

"All firs' years. Firs' years here pleas'. Hagrid voice boomed over the crowd. "Oi, you four. Aren't you goin ta say ello? Nice to see ya again Bella." He said smiling brightly at me. Hagrid was the school gamekeeper. Couldn't ask for a better one then him.

We all muttered our hello's and made ourselves comfortable in one of the carriages leading the way to the school, while Hagrid lead all the first years to the boats. The carriage started with a jolt and slowly made it's way to the castle. It was a silent ride up to Hogwarts, as no one seemed brave enough to start a conversation.

Once the carriage came to a stop the four of us piled out and trudged our way to the great hall, where everyone was eagerly waiting for the feast to begin. After all the first years were sorted Dumbodore stood. "I have the pleasure to announce, that there will be a new defence against the dark arts teacher. She is however, not human. She has agreed to the job so long as her family accompanies her. Her husband will be working in the hospital wing with madam Pomfey. Her five children will be students. They will all be attending classes with the seventh year students.

"Now before they enter I must warn you, they are not human. They are vampires. A family who drinks off animal blood." Well of course Dumbodore wouldn't allow human drinkers. Wait! What? Vampires? No! Right now I do not need to see a reminder of my past. They may not be the Cullen's, but they still are vampires. "They still thrive for your blood and will be very tempted to drink from you. But they are a kind family I came across in my youth and i have faith that they will not waver from our diet." The entire great hall filled with murmurs. Having Vampires attend Hogwarts was defiantly new.

"Now, to save time the children were placed in houses earlier today. They have all been placed in Gryffindor" With this the whole Gryffindor house burst into applause, well everyone but me. All four houses enjoyed having new students join them, although having students start in the seventh year was almost unheard of. The Slytherin's looked upset by this news, at not having the vampires join them. I would be happy if I was them.

"May I please introduce the Cullen's." Dumbodore yelled over the murmuring crowd. I had shrieked in shock and sunk deep into my chair. Hoping they wouldn't recognize me as they passed. They had left claiming to not have cared for me and I don't want to be embarrassed by being rejected a second time. The five 'children' sat at Gryffindor table and Carlisle and Esme continued and took a seat at the teachers table. "Everyone this is Dr. Cullen and Professor Cullen. Please welcome them." The hall erupted into applause as Carlisle and Esme waved. I couldn't believe my eyes. They were sitting in a school for witches and wizards and now my two serpent lives have combined. Then I realised Esme was my teacher. I would have to sit through my DADA lessons with her every day.

"Now, I may introduce their children. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. Please Gryffindor make them feel welcomed. And everyone else when you pass them in the hall, I would like you to be polite to our newest students." Everyone cheered for the Cullen's. "Now one final announcement before we begin the feast. It has come to my attention that the Cullen children are not as familiar around the school as our other seventh years. So I am going to put two trusts worthy students in charge of showing them around. They are both in Gryffindor and I believe know all too well can help. And I feel the perfect two people for the job would be Isabella and Harry." I looked at Dumbodore in horror then hid my face before the Cullen's saw me. "Now the forest is out of bounds, that includes you Harry, Ron, Hermonie and Isabella." We all looked down embarrassed. Everyone in the school knew our record for entering the forest, as every time points were deducted from Gryffindor.

"Now dig in." And with that food appeared on every golden plate that stood before us. Luckily I was starved and dived straight in, grabbing at everything within reach.

"He didn't have to single us out." Ron said grumpily. I laughed at him. Lucky the Cullen's were at the end of the long table and we sat at the other end, I didn't need to worry about them at this moment.

After the long feast, everyone set off to their common rooms. The Cullen's were asked to stay behind. Harry and I were stopped just outside the Great Hall. "Potter's follow me." Mrs. McGonagall called over the roaring crowd, all eager to get some sleep, or discus the Cullen's. I groaned. Harry looked over at me.

"Don't ask." I mouthed and he nodded. Once she had led us into room, the one just off the great hall, she sat us down and told us to wait. I had my head down, just in case the Cullen's walked in. I couldn't confront them yet. They wouldn't be able to see my face and hopefully wouldn't recognize me.

Then I heard it. It was Dumbodore. This meant the Cullen's were coming. I bowed my head lower and faced the wall, opposite the door. The door opened and eight pairs of feet stepped in. "I would like you to meet the Potter's." Dumbodore said. I knew he would be smiling. I could hear it in his voice. "Bella. Don't be rude. Show your face." Dumbodore ordered. I frowned and lifted my face slowly.

All I heard was seven gasps. Then came the confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Alice.

"Potter?" Jasper.

"How long have you been a wizard?" Rosalie.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Emmett.

"How?"Carlisle.

"I missed you."Esme.

Edward said nothing. He just stared opened mouthed at me. But Esme's comment brought a smile to my face since the first time I heard vampires were attending Hogwarts.

"I missed you to Esme. More than you would understand." I said getting up and hugging the woman I loved as my mother. She hugged me back. I was shocked at her affection, but then realised it must have been only Edward who did not want me.

"Bella, you seem to know the family very well, I thought no secrets." Harry said, sitting alone in the corner. Poor Harry.

"I did tell you though, don't you remember. I just left out the fact of what they were. As much as I love you I didn't want you, Ron and Hermonie having a fit." I smiled sweetly at him. He still seemed confused. I pulled away from Esme and went to comfort Harry. I knew he wasn't going to take this to well. "The story on the train." And with that it began.

"Oh no. Not them. Why Bella? I don't think I can look at them. You didn't smile for weeks." He yelled.

"Harry, please don't. And to answer your question Jasper, Harry is my twin brother. I came to Forks to hide. And when you left I couldn't stand to have no one so I returned. Charlie and Renee had a memory charm put on them. I felt bad using them." I said. Looking directly at Jasper. Avoiding eye contact with Edward.

"Oh, but why didn't you tell us?" He asked. Hurt that I couldn't trust the family.

"I wanted to so badly, I hated lying to all of you, but it was for your safety I didn't speak a word. By letting you know who I was, I was putting your whole family in danger more then you can imagine." I said, pleading in my voice for them to understand.

"Ok, we'll all shall be explained, but first I think it is time for you to fill in a confused Harry and a confused me." Dumbledore had that little twinkle in his eye as he took a seat.

And with that I began telling my story about my time spent in Forks. I did not know yet that something bad was about to combine my two life's together to form an army, after me and Harry.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twlight or Harry Potter :(**

* * *

><p>"Now that we are all on the same page, Bella, Harry? Would you mind directing the Cullen's to the portrait. The password is 'pickles'. Very unusual. Yes well come on, time for bed." After I finished explaining to Dumblodore and Harry how I knew the Cullen's and to the Cullen's, how I knew Dumbodore and The whole magical world, we headed up to the common room.<br>"Are you going to go to Homgsmeade?" Harry asked while we were walking. Then I remembered. The Dursley's never signed my form. I was very aware of the Cullen's trailing behind us. I was so excited to have them back in my life again.  
>"Never got my formed signed. When I tried I had to go into hiding. But I really need to find a way in. I want to go and I guess that this is where the Cloak will come in handy." I said flashing a mischievous grin at Harry. When Fred and George roamed these school grounds, us three were the tricky trio. We always play pranks and jokes on everyone around us. I really miss those two.<br>"Why don't you just get the Cullen's to sign it?" He asked. I thought about for a minute then decided that I couldn't do that to them. Besides they weren't my guardians, so they couldn't anyway.  
>"Ask us what?" I heard Jasper say. I should have known that they were going to be listening.<br>"Nothing. I'll just send a letter to the Dursley's." Harry snorted. I shot him a look, that said, 'Don't tell them.' He didn't and I was grateful. Lucky that the Cullen's powers don't work in Hogwarts. I found out this piece of information when I shared my life story. Edward seemed reluctant when he informed me of his lack of power and Alice seemed almost lost, but still full of excitement.  
>"Who are the Dursley's?" Emmett asked in a puzzled voice.<br>"The family I told you about, my Aunty and Uncle." This seemed to answer his question and we all continued to walk along not even realising we had all stopped to talk. "How's Duddykins? Still on that diet?" I remember laughing so hard when I got that letter. Then only to have Edward come in, I had to make up a lie really fast. He didn't believe me but let it go. After that I was very careful about when not to have Edward over. Just so I didn't have an owl fly through the window at the wrong time.

"Yep. As far as I believe his still on the diet. Helps out a lot when I tease him with the food Hermonie and Ron sent me. His face was priceless." Harry said with a sheepish grin. I laughed and turned around to see that all the Cullen's had a confused expression on their face. Harry followed my gaze and sighed. "Dudley, ah he is our cousin. Very big and likes to use us as a punching bag. But ever since we mentioned our godfather. An escaped convict from Azkaban, he treated us a little better. Scared that he was going to come kill him. We just left out the fact that he didn't kill anyone. But someone set him up and it worked. But it's funny how his scared of him." I laughed of the thought of every time we mentioned sirus they got all stiff. I was surprised though that Harry said all that. He didn't tell anyone about the fact that we had a godfather who should be in Azkaban …. no dead.  
>"Ah were here." I said. The Cullen's looked puzzled. I and Harry burst into hysterics. The Cullen's were still a little new to magic, except for Esme and Jasper. It turns out that Esme and Jasper kept it a secret from the family that when they were eleven years old they both got their letter to Hogwarts. They both were in Gryffindor, so the entry isn't really a shock to them.<br>"There's no door. Are you two ok?" Rosalie asked. I just laughed harder at her facial expression.

"Of course there is a door. Hello Bella, haven't seen you for quite some time. I hope no more late time strolls this year. Can't remember how many times you came back grumbling about getting detention." The flat lady said. The Cullen's jumped back not expecting her to speak, which sent me and Harry into another round of hysterics. She looked the same as the last time I saw her, with her never changing body.  
>"Hello. Can't promise anything on those night time strolls. Pickles." I said. She opened up and we were met by a large group waiting nervously for our return. "Everyone, this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward." Pointing to each person in turn. I didn't feel as uncomfortable as I thought I would being the same room with Edward, I mean, I always knew it would never work out between us and I hope we could become friends.<br>"Hello. I didn't know you two had signed up for the job of walking the new students around the school." Hermonie said sulkily. I'm sure she would have loved to have risen to the challenge and would be upset that she was given the opportunity.  
>"We are sorry Hermonie but Dumbodore didn't tell us. Came as quite a shock. I want to introduce you to Cullen's properly. Could you, Ron and Ginny stay until everyone disappears? They don't sleep so I'm sure that they won't mind. Do you?" I asked. Turning around. The Cullen's seemed to be standing in a position that clearly looked like they felt uncomfortable. If I was a Vampire standing in a room full of humans I would be uncomfortable aswel.<br>"Anything for my little sister." Emmett said happily. He still looked uncomfortable but with a big goofy grin on his face. Ahh, I really missed my big teddy bear.  
>"You don't sleep?" Hermonie said shocked. This was probably the one creature I knew more about then Hermonie. If felt great to not have her beat me on something. Yay me!<br>"Sister? How is she your sister?" Ginny asked confused. I tried to fight back a smile at the look on her face. Hilarious. It was always funny watching Ginny deep in thought. It was funny watching anyone deep in thought.  
>"Bells is a, um, we will explain later." Alice said, turning to glare at her brother.<br>"Well how come you never told me that you were friends with the Cullen's?" Hermonie looked hurt. There were no keeping secrets in our group, no matter what. I really did feel bad for not telling them, but I just didn't think they needed to know.  
>"I did." I stated simply. Remembering the train. I just left out the fact that they were vampires.<br>"No, I would have remembered you saying something about being close to vampires." Hermonie replied angrily. This isn't going to go over well.  
>"Later." I said simply. She nodded reluctantly.<br>Once everyone had cleared out, the Cullen's and my group of friends sat around the fire. "So, I think you have some explaining to do." Ron said. He hadn't spoken much that night. Probably couldn't get a word in. He never was one to talk, always got too much food in his mouth for that.  
>I told my story about my time as a muggle for the second time that night, and when I explained when the Cullen's left, there was some screaming, with ended up with Neville coming down to see what was going on. Neville was one of my fellow seventh year students who was very forgetful. He wasn't very good at magic and his favorite class was horbolgy. I always got along great with him; I just liked his carefree and protective personality.<p>

"Hello Neville. Got a letter from your grandmother yet." Neville's grandmother had to send something that Neville forgot every year.  
>"Yes. My wand came just then. Woke me up, then I heard your screaming. What's going on? You're sneaking out again. No, no, no. You can't. You get points deducted every year. You know that there is no walking the corridors after dark. I will try and fight again. Wait no, please Hermonie not that spell again. Horrible."He kept rambling on and it seemed like forever before he was interrupted. See I told you, he was protective, and he didn't like his friends getting into trouble.<br>"Ah, so Bells you're a bad girl at Hogwarts. Never thought that you would be a bad girl." Emmett said, filling the room in laughter. I gave the best glare I could muster, which came out as more of a smile.  
>"Get the cloak." I mouthed to Harry. He nodded and turned to Neville.<br>"Come on, we need to talk for a minute in privacy. I'll walk you back up to the room." And with that Harry and Neville left. I turned to Hermonie.  
>"I need to see Hagrid. Coming?" I asked. She nodded. "Ginny you better go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Good-night." I said. Ginny wasn't as close to Hagrid as Ron, Hermonie and me, and I didn't want her getting into trouble when it wasn't necessary.<br>"Can we come?"Emmett asked.  
>"Sorry the cloak won't fit all you under. But if you want to come you'll have to make up an excuse to Filch that you're just going for a hunt. Okay?" I said. I wonder if Hagrid would mind if I bought the Cullen's along. I'm sure knowing Hagrid that he would love it.<br>"Okay. I want to meet Hagrid." He said. I rolled my eyes just as Harry entered.  
>"Ready?" I asked. He nodded.<br>"Where to?" He asked.  
>"Hagrid's." I said. Before walking towards Harry with Hermonie and Ron following. Harry wrapped the cloak around us and the Cullen's gasped.<br>"I thought they were taking us." Emmett sulked. Upset. I took this as the perfect opptunity. I motioned for the 3 to follow me and we snuck up behind Emmett and tapped him on the head. He yelped and jumped back. "Who's there? He asked, almost scared. I tried my hardest to not laugh. I did it again. He backed away into a corner that time. We stalked towards him. Tapped him on the arm. He crouched on the floor scared out of his mind and I couldn't help myself. I burst into hysterics. He looked up puzzled. "Bella?" He asked, unsure if it was me. At the same time all four of us took the cloak off our heads.  
>"Are you coming Emmet?" I asked. Still shaking in laughter. He nodded, stood up and gapped at my head.<br>"It's floating in mid air." He said in disbelief. This just made me laugh harder than before. Eventually I got a stitch from all the laughter.  
>After explaining to the Cullen's about the invisible cloak, we walked through the portrait hole. I had a finger sticking out of the cloak so that the Cullen's knew where to go. We were lucky, and didn't encounter Filch or Mrs. Norris at all.<br>Once we reached Hagrid's, we knocked and then heard Hagrid curse as he dropped something. He opened the door and a look of surprise crossed his features. "What are you kids doing here? Your parents are just inside. Are you looking for them?" Hagrid asked. Why were Carlisle and Esme here?  
>"Our parents are here?" Alice asked confused.<br>"Alice, kids. What are you doing here?" Esme said, approaching the door.  
>"I don't know." Edward stated truthfully.<br>"Come in, Come in." Hagrid said guiding them inside. We stayed in the cloak.  
>"There are five beating hearts I hear. But only one living person. I'm confused." Carlisle said once everyone was sitting…somewhere.<br>Me and my 3 friends took our chance and jumped out. Carlisle, Esme gasped in shock. "Knew it would be you four." Hagrid said, with a big smile crossing his face. "Missed you Bella. Whole year is a long time. You didn't write much." Hagrid said. He frowned. I felt bad.  
>"Sorry Hagrid. But I was with the Cullen's while I was staying in Forks. Had to be careful you see. Got a letter from Harry telling me about Dudley's diet? I burst into hysterics just as Edward walked through the door, um, window. Anyway i had to lie. Not good at lying. You should know that. And after that had to be really careful." I explained. Like everyone else he seemed confused.<br>And so now I told Hagrid my story as a muggle, for the third time today. Then when I finally finished. I laid back in my chair proud of myself.  
>Then there was a tap at the door. Oh no. I can't get detention again for sneaking out. The person waltzed right in. What am I going to do? Think fast Bella.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Heeey, I hope everyone had a good easter (: I know I did .. with heaps of chocolate :D<br>Anyway, I really want reviews just so you know I know what I'm doing wrong and I know what I'm doing right! So please review ... ill post the next chapter up when i get 3 reviews (: thank you! **


	4. Chapter 3

**I said I was going to post this chapter once i got 3 reviews.. but I only got one review, but i couldnt wait.. ill be busy in the next week or two as I got my new baby sister today, but if you guys can find time to review ill find time to update.. thanks (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twlight Or Harry Potter.. :\**

* * *

><p><em>Then there was a tap at the door. Oh no. I can't get detention again for sneaking out. The person waltzed right in. What am I going to do? Think fast Bella.<em>

"Hello." Said professor Dumbodore. I let out a sigh of relief. I knew Dumbodore wouldn't be happy that we snuck out, but at least I knew he wouldn't give detention.

"It's getting late. You four should be going to bed. I need a quick word with the Cullen's and Hagrid. Make sure to keep covered. I'll make sure that they get back safely." And with that we were heading out the door. I wanted to go see Hagrid because I hadn't seen him in over a year, only to have Dumbodore kick me out. I'd have to come see him again tomorrow. Hopefully then we wouldn't be disturbed.

The four of us walked back towards our room and went to sleep. I'd never had a nightmare beforbut but that night I had had the worst dream I've ever had. I dreamt that everyone I've loved was dead around me, blood staining there cloths. Victoria and Voldemort were laughing at me while I stood around crying at the loss of every person that I have ever came to care about. Until tonight, I had forgotten about Victoria.

We went down and had breakfast when we woke and then after we went to our first class with the Cullen's trailing close behind. Then I saw him. He was approaching on us fast and had a smug look across his whole face. I hadn't seen him for a whole year and now already he came to torment me. My living hell. Malfoy.

"Haven't seen you all year Potter. What had to run from the scary monster? What made you come back? Missed me too much did you." I was not putting up with him. Not today.

"Shut it Malfoy. I swear that I am NOT tolerating you this year!" I yelled. I hate Malfoy with every fiber of my being. Hated him with passion. Ever since our first train trip to Hogwarts.

_Oh my gosh! This is so exciting! I finally get to leave that horrible family and come to school with Harry! A magical school! This train was already awesome. Everyone was so lovely and friendly and I can't believe that I'm only discovering I have magical abilities now. I guess deep down I always knew there was something different about me and Harry. _

_"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit with you? My name is Isabella Potter and this is my first year." I smiled proudly at the boy sitting in the cart, excited about my future promised to bring. The boy sneered back at me, as if I was trash._

_"Potter, I've heard about you. I heard that you and your brother are worthless and that there is a price on your heads." I don't know what I had ever done to be treated like scum from this boy brut already I was starting to dislike him. _

_"I just wanted a place to sit, that was all." He sneered back at me again, and even laughed. _

_"Like I would ever be caught siting with you." This boy had to be almost as bad as Dudley, if not worse._

_"Okay. I am sorry to have disturbed you." I turned around slowly, but before I could shut the door the rude boy made a snide comment. _

_"Don't go running rattling to your parents now will you. Oh wait. There dead." Quickly I slammed the door shut before he had the chance to voice more of his opinion about me._

"Leave Bella alone." Emmett said. Standing protectively beside me. I admired that Emmett was willing to so feircly protect me.

"Got to have a vampire stand up for you?" Malfoy said. "Can never fight your own battles can you Potter. Have to run scared all the time." I was almost ready to pounce on him and rip his hair out when Harry held me back, sensing what I so badly wanted to do.

"Didn't you hear him, leave." Jasper said. Standing guard on the other side of me. I heard a growl from behind me and saw Edward had his teeth bared. He growled again but louder. Suddenly all the Cullen's took the same position, trying to scare Malfoy off.

"I'm not scared of you, vampire." Malfoy spat at the Cullen's. But he had been warned to leave. He bought it among himself. The next second the whole family had circled Malfoy, Crabble and Goyle.

"Are you going to leave us alone?" Alice sneered at him. After what seemed like forever, Malfoy nodded and the five vampires stood back. Then I realized that Rosalie had protected me. Me. Rosalie hates me. The whole time we have been here, she's been nothing but nice to me. It came as quite the shock. She has always tried her hardest to be cold and indifferent towards me. Slowly, we walked off in the direction of our first class.

"Okay class, I thought we will have a bit of fun for our first lesson. We will be having a race. Everyone mount your brooms. Potter's, Cullen's you stay behind. You have the better brooms. I think it will be nice to have a little competition. I heard the Cullen's are great flyers. We will have to see." Madam Hooch said. Then she blew her whistles, and I sore everyone take off. I watched as everyone raced and when everyone landed, Harry, Cullen's and I took our places. I heard the whistle blow and I was off.

I don't know why but I wanted to prove to myself that I was better at something then the perfect family behind me so I put everything I had at reaching the finish line. I was in the lead and then, "Hello, Bella. Let's see who wins. Shull we." Edward had caught up, only encouraging to push myself harder. I sped up. It looks like Edward wasn't only fast on his feet. We were almost to the finish line when he suddenly fell back and off his broom. I passed the line and turned and started to laugh as I saw him on the ground grumbling to himself.

Everyone cheered as I passed the finish line before Edward. He had a dumbfounded look on his face. Then he glanced at me. He seemed to be debating something. Then it seemed that he had made up his mind. "Bella can I talk to you later, please?" He asked. I didn't know what to say so I nodded. I was afraid that he would take back everything he had said to me before he left, and truthfully I wasn't so sure that I want him to go back on it all.

When I landed back on flat surface, everyone cheered me on. Everyone already knew that I was the best broomstick flyer in the school. But vampires are better at everything then humans, witches, wizards and everything. So it came as a shock for me to beat Edward. But I was still excited.

After our first class, the 9 of us started to head towards Defense against the Dark Arts. Then it struck me. Esme was the teacher. Esme was going to teach me now. "I don't know how to act. "Esme is going to be my teacher." I muttered to Hermonie. She nodded in agreement. She didn't seem to mind the idea of having a Vampire teacher. I'm sure she saw this as an opportunity to learn more from a very experienced woman.

"Why are you worried? We live with her." Emmett said. He didn't seem too fond of having his 'mother' as one of his teachers. He should know of all people that Esme will not treat her children different just because she is their mother.

"Hello class. I'm Professor Cullen. Please take a seat."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember please review! Feedback is great! I'll only ask for 3 and if you find time to review I'll find time to update... I want to know how i can improve. Thanks and HAPPY EASTER! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twlight or Harry Potter .. :(**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello class. I'm Professor Cullen. Please take a seat."<em>

This class is going to be so awkward. I could already see the Cullen's were nervous, the Slytherin's snickering and me well, I was in panic.

"Is everyone comfortable? Yes? Good. Now today I want everyone to fill me in on what has been taught from past years." Esme said, once everyone was in a seat. And to no one's surprise, Hermione's hand shot straight into the air. "Yes Miss Granger?" Esme said when she noticed Herminoe, although it was hard not to notice her.

After Hermione went through everything we had learnt, Esme set us to work on reading chapter 6 of our DADA book.

"Now I want everyone to read chapter 6 on vampires and write a essay to be handed in next lesson on everything there is to learn about them. Next lesson I will show you how to protect yourself against them." Esme said flashing a huge smile to the class. Of course she wanted us to learn about vampires. She would want everyone in the class to be aware of what she was capable of.

But what about me? I already know everything that there is to know of the creatures. More then I should and probably more than what are in the books. I was a little frightened but I put my hand up anyway to ask the question I dreaded to ask.

"Yes Bella?" Esme asked.

"I was wondering, I, umm, I already know everything on vampires. More then I probably should." I said nervously. I hoped that she wouldn't just laugh at me and tell me to do the work.

"Of course dear. Now everyone pay attention, we are going to see how well Miss Potter knows my kind. I will ask a question, and you will answer." Esme said. I briefly saw Malfoy snicker. He probably thought I was going to embarrass myself. We shall see about that. Esme flashed me a warming smile, as if to reassure me that she knew I could do this.

"Potter, we haven't learnt about vampires yet. Trying to make a fool of ourselves are we?" Malfoy called across the room. I saw anger flash across Esme features.

"Young man. That was very rude. I advise you to apologies. NOW!" Esme shrieked at Malfoy. He thought Esme was sweet and would tolerate anything; well he hasn't met Emmett yet. You can't tolerate everything with Emmett in your house. "Don't you insult a teacher? I warn you all. I have extremely good hearing; I can hear every heart beat in this room." Esme said and I couldn't take it anymore, with the expression on everyone's face and especially Malfoy's I erupted in laughter. "Bella, how rude. Stop laughing." It looked like Esme was struggling to contain her own laughter. But then Edward started to laugh aswel as Jasper and Emmett following.

"You aren't very smart are you Malfoy? When my mother has to live in the same house as Emmett, she has to learn to discipline children. You haven't seen her at her…" But Edward trailed off at the look Esme was directing at him. I never knew that Esme's children could be afraid of her. The family had know we shown me this side of them before.

"Thanks brother. You just made my day." Emmett said. He didn't stop at Esme's threatening glare and just continued to laugh.

"Sorry professor for my outburst, is there anything you would like to ask to test my knowledge?" I asked, trying to sound innocent. I knew it didn't work when Esme shot me a scary look, but then she softened up and continued her lesson once Jasper and Emmett's laughter stopped. I knew they were going to get into a lot of trouble tonight. I almost felt sorry for them.

"Yes, now Bella. What color does vampires eyes turn when they are getting thirsty?" She asked, I almost laughed again. It was the easiest question there was about them.

"Please professor, you can ask harder questions then that, surely. They turn black." I stated as a matter of factually.

Malfoy snorted. "Is there a problem Draco? Would you like me to ask you a question? Ok. Good." Esme said before he could answer. "What happens to a vampire when they step into sunlight?"

"That is a fairly easy question professor. They burn." Malfoy replied. Myself and all the Cullen's burst into laughter. Expect Esme of course. She looked shocked that someone would actually think Vampires burned in the sunlight.

"Malfoy, you shouldn't sound too confident. In sunlight they sparkle." I said between fits of giggles.

"Sparkle? Don't be stupid. Vampires don't sparkle." Malfoy replied. "Maybe _you_ shouldn't sound to confident."

"Have you ever seen one in sunlight?" I asked after I finished laughing.

"Well no, of course not. They would die in the sunlight."

"You should stop making a fool of yourself." Alice said from behind me. She'd been so quite this lesson I almost forgot she was there.

"Stop. Now Bella. You are quite correct." Esme yelled over the murmuring voices that were now flooding the room. No doubt about me seeing a vampire in sunlight.

"When did you see a vampire in sunlight?" Asked a curious Neville. I groaned. Here we go.

"I was very close to a vampire family, until they left" I stated. I didn't want to go into details.

"What happened Potter? Learnt who you were and couldn't stand the sight of you anymore?" Malfoy snickered and Crabbe and Goyle giggled like girls beside him. His words brought back so many memories that a single tear ran down my left check.

"If you must know Malfoy, yes they left me. Broke my heart. The man I thought loved me didn't love me anymore. He promised to never leave me after I was attacked and put into hospital by another vampire. I was in there for quite a while. At my 17th birthday, they thought it was my 18th; one of the brothers attacked me. I never blamed him. It was my fault. Three days later the whole family left. Only the one I loved said goodbye. My best friend, I didn't see her after my birthday. The person I looked up to as a mother didn't say goodbye. Didn't see anyone after that night. So there Malfoy does that answer your question?" By the time I finished my face was covered in tears. Malfoy just looked at me shocked at my outburst.

"May I please be excused?" I asked. I wanted to be anywhere but in that room at the moment, with all the people who once broke me.

"Yes, of course dear." Esme said. She seemed shocked at my outburst, but managed to speak anyway.

"Please make sure no one follows me. I just need to be alone." I said as I gathered my things and left.

I sat in the common room for what felt like hours before the portrait hole opened. I didn't even look to see who it was. I just got up and walked to my room to be alone. "Bella." I ignored her and kept walking. "Bella please talk to me." I turned around sharply.

"Yes Rosalie?" I asked annoyed. It wasn't a secret that Rosalie hated me, even if she had been nice to me in Hogwarts.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked politely.

"No. I just need to be alone. I know you hate me. I'm not in the mood at the moment to be told that I'm over reacting. I've got the whole school for that. Also got the most feared wizard after me." I said. I had tears in my eyes again.

"I don't hate you Bella. Just jealous. But I will respect your wishes. Maybe you will talk to me later." She said before descending the stairs. I stared bewildered at her before climbing the stairs again. I couldn't hear anyone climbing up the staircase and was grateful. Someone was letting me be alone.

I opened the door to my room and froze.

Sitting on my bed, was the person I had run away from, a long time ago. And now my past has come back to bite me.

"Hello Bella." Said another voice. Oh no.

Now I had the two people I hated most standing in my room and someone down stairs thinks I should be alone. What am I going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Argh I had this chapter, and then i got a new baby sister (: shes sooo cute and hopefully now I can find time to access my laptop more often! Please review! I love knowing what to change and what people think of my story! Thank you and hope you enjoyed! (:<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Argh sorry, I have ALL these chapters already written up, but I got a new baby sister! and i got a job now wooo! and omg what else im going away this weekend.. its all just so much ... and i hope you enjoy (:**

Discalimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter... *Major sad face* :(

* * *

><p><em>Now I had the two people I hated most standing in my room and someone down stairs thinks I should be alone. What am I going to do?<em>

"Well Bella. I haven't seen you in a very, very long time. You didn't tell me that you were a witch." Victoria said. Victoria was one of the people I hate. You tend to think that when their mate tries to eat you.

"It was none of your business." I replied coldly.

"No need to be snappy Bella. We are all friends here." Voldermort said. Another person I hate. He killed my parents. I don't think it as too much of a crime to want him dead. But I had the two people who wanted me dead the most standing in my room, there was a 99.99999% chance I wouldn't make it out of this alive.

"I will never be your friend. Why would I befriend a murder?" I yelled back. Maybe if I yell loud enough everyone down stairs will hear me. It was worth a try, even though this room had a silence charm on it. I was doomed.

"Your attempts are wasted. No one can hear you. And no one can get in." Victoria said confidently. I was trapped. I don't know if a stunning spell will work for Victoria but I am going to have to try. Now, just to get them to keep talking.

"What do you want from me?" I asked. Hopefully this launches them into a long explanation.

"See I have wanted you and your brother dead from the minute I learnt of the prophecy. Seeing as you both have crossed my path many times and have survived, I just don't seem to be able to figure out which one of the two of you are the for you the prophecy is referring to. So why not just kill you both and well Victoria here."

"You know quite well why I want you dead. Your _boyfriend_ killed my mate. Why not return the favor. A loved one for a loved one."Victoria stated.

"So you two have come together to what? Kill me?" I asked. I decided that it probably wasn't best to waste my time in trying to stun Victoria. I realized she has skin hard as stone and you can't stun a stone. Voldermort has fast reflexes, that wouldn't work. What do I do?

"Of course we are not going to kill you. No worse. We are going to torture you. You won't be capable of anything after we are through with you. Your little Eddie won't be able to love you and you won't be able to stop me. Everyone wins. Well expect you of course."Voldermort explained.

"But what do you get out of this Victoria?" I asked curious. She had to know that Edward didn't love me anymore and that I don't love him.

"Didn't you hear him? Your little Eddie won't be able to love you anymore. He will have to suffer day and night and watch you. Now that has to be torture." Victoria said like she was trying to explain something to a two year old.

"But you're wrong. Edward doesn't love me anymore. And I don't love him. We never would have lasted. Edward and I didn't share true love. But I did love him, and I still love him, but as a brother or friend.

"No. You're wrong. You would have to be stupid to not see how he looks at you. He still loves you. Always has and always will. Don't be a fool and try to trick me." Victoria screeched. I was lost at words. Was this bitch so stupid she thought he loved me? Victoria is blind to love. Which shocked me because I didn't realize someone as evil as her could experience love.

"Do you hear that? Someone has broken through the door. Quick Victoria grab my arm. Isabella we will be back, and our next visit will not be as pleasant," and with that they were gone. The second they disappeared all the Cullen girls (including Esme) filled into the room. Hermione and Ginny were following close behind them.

"Bella you can't be that upset. Why did you lock us all out?" Ginny panted once she closed the door. I noticed that behind her the stairs had turned into a slide. I guess that that means one of the boys had tried to come in.

"It wasn't me." Was all I could say. I just stood frozen to the spot. I didn't know what had happened. But now when I really think, I feel fear. Fear because I have a vampire after me and the most feared wizard in history. What am I going to do?

"What do you mean, it wasn't you? There is no one else here." Alice stated as if she was explaining this to a two year old. I forgot how this must look. They must think that I'm going crazy, and maybe I was.

"No. It was, it was, it, Voldermort." I said. I just couldn't bring myself to say the words. Nobody would if Voldermort wanted those dead more than anyone.

"Sweaty there is no one here." Esme said. She probably thought I lost my mind, talking to me like I should be in a mental institute.

"No. He apparted out when he heard your footsteps coming up the stairs. Him and Victoria." I said, trying to get it all out in one sentence. "I need to sit down."

"Of course. Come downstairs and explain what happened." Rosalie said with gentleness to her voice. I didn't understand it. Rosalie hates me.

Once everyone was seated downstairs and all the other Gryffindor's had gone to bed I started to tell everyone what I had witnessed upstairs. "…So then he heard people coming up the stairs and he and Victoria apparted out of the room." I finished. I still couldn't wrap my finger around it. They were going to torture me. They thought that that would be worse than dying. They were going to make me like the Long bottoms. I was going to live the rest of my life in a hospital.

"Don't worry Bella. We will make sure that nothing happens to you. We will help fight them." Rosalie said once I finished my story. Once again I didn't understand her kindness.

"Rosalie, you don't have to pretend to be nice to me. I know you hate me." I said. I was over her pretending to be kind. She never pretended. It just wasn't Rosalie.

"Can I please talk to Bella for a minute?" Rosalie asked. Everyone in the room stood up and left me to face her. "Look Bella. I'm sorry for how I treated you back in Forks. I know it looked as if I hated you. Well I didn't. I was just jealous. And now when I look back at how I acted I understand how stupid I was. I understand if you hate me. I'm sorry." Somehow she got all that out in one sentence. Oh right. She doesn't need to breathe.

"I don't understand."I stated like an idiot.

"Bella I don't hate you. In fact I think really highly of you. You are like the soul of my family. And it wasn't until Edward left you that I realized this. When we left, Alice didn't have a spring to her step. She looked miserable. Emmett, well Emmett went all serious. Can you imagine having to live with a serious Emmett? It was no fun. Jasper was killing himself inside, saying that it was his entire fault. Esme was depressed. I even overheard her say that she hasn't ever felt how she felt since she lost her son and Carlisle, Carlisle was trying his hardest to keep the family together. It just didn't work. And Edward kept blaming himself for leaving you and ruining this family. He even tried to come look for you, he wanted to tell you that the family needed you, but you disappeared. It was then that I realized that without you our family is nothing. That is what changed my opinion. I'm sorry for ever treating you the way I once did." Rosalie finished. I was at lost for words. And somehow I believed every word she spoke. "You and Edward need to talk. Maybe not now. But over time." Rose said trying to sound hopeful.

"Does this mean that we can be friends?" I asked hopefully. Maybe she wanted to be my friend. I know Rosalie treated me badly in the past, but I'm a forgiving person and knew if she wanted I could be her friend, but it would take some time before she gained my trust.

"I would love to be friends." I couldn't help the big smile that spread across my face at these words. She actually wanted to be my friend. Rosalie wanted to be my friend. I just couldn't believe it. Today is just full of so many surprises. "Maybe we should call the others back."

After everyone was seated again, a thought came to my mind. "Maybe I should go tell Dumbodore what happened." I said, I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of telling him earlier. I just didn't know how Dumbodore would react to this. Would he put security on me? Or would he send me away again?

"Yes of course." Carlisle said standing up.

"No you don't have to come. I can go by myself." I said, I really wanted to do this alone.

"Are you sure?" Esme asked. I could sense the worry in her voice and was just so glad I had my mother back.

"Yes. It's ok I know the way." And with that I stood and headed towards the portrait hole. "Oh wait. Harry could I please borrow the cloak and map?" I would need them if I was travelling at this time of night. I really didn't want to encounter Filch. Once I got them I noticed Jasper was standing.

"I'm coming too Bella, no complaing." He stepped under the cloak and started heading toward the direction of the portrait hole with me trailing behind shocked.

I didn't need to worry about professor Dumbodore finding out that I have the map and Invisibility cloak. He already knew.

"Bella I really need to talk to you, do you mind going somewhere afterwards and talking?" Jasper asked. I mumbled as quietly as possible my 'that's fine', and kept walking silently.

When I was about half way there I checked the map. I froze at what was written in front of me. Snape and Malfoy are right in front of me. I looked up. No they can't be. There is no one there and just at that thought. Something solid bumped into me. I held the map tightly in my arms and jumped back. Luckily the cloak stayed on.

Why were Malfoy and Snape invisible? Why were they hiding?

"Who's there?" Snape asked pulling the cloak off himself, but leaving it covering Malfoy. How was I going to escape this one?

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review! Feedback is great! :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I'm sorry I havent replied but I've just been soooo busy lately. In the future I'm gonna try harder to (:**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter

* * *

><p><em>Why were Malfoy and Snape invisible? Why were they hiding? <em>

"_Who's there?"Snape asked pulling the cloak off himself, but leaving it covering Malfoy. How was I going to escape this one?_

"I will ask one more time. Who's there?" Snape yelled. He wasn't even looking at me. He was looking a meter off to the left of where I stood. If I wasn't in this situation I would find it quite hilarious. "Expaliarmous." Snape yelled without warning. But unlucky for him, he had no idea where I was standing. I started to slowly move towards where Snape was standing. I tried to be as close to the wall as possible in order to not to be found. Jasper followed close behind me trying to stay as silent as possible.

Snape went quite. He was listening for footsteps. I stopped in my tracks. I couldn't let him catch me. Not here. Not now.

He moved in the opposite direction, his arms outstretched and feeling around for a solid figure. I took this opportunity to walk past him again. When I was a meter from the corner, Snape suddenly turned. "Expaliarmous." He shouted again. And this time only missed me by an inch. That was very close. I ran the remaining meter and made it just in time to dodge another of Snape's spells.

He ran after me and I ran into a room. I had the cloak still on and he wouldn't see me. I stood in the middle of a classroom. Snape did not enter. He walked back to Malfoy, who was now walking away from Snape. As if leading him. That was very weird.

Quickly, Jasper and I hurried to Dumbledore's office and gave the password. The gargoyle leapt aside and granted me entry. I walked up to stone spiral staircase and knocked when I reached the top. "Enter." Dumbledore called from inside the room.

I explained everything that I had witnessed to Dumbledore. "Bella I'm going to have to ask you to be extra careful from now on. We don't know how Voldermort and Victoria got into the castle but I will be looking to fix the situation. Once we find the way they entered the castle they won't be getting into Hogwart's any longer. Please now Bella, return to your common room with Jasper and in the morning come and see me please. Now hurry along." He dismissed us both and I led Jasper to the room of requirement so we could talk like he asked. I knew here that no Vampire or anybody would hear us.

"Bella, I just wanted to tell you that I am truly sorry for what happened the night of your birthday. I never intended to hurt you and I hope one day you could forgive me and we could be friends." He gushed and I walked over to him and sat down in his lap giving him the biggest hug I could muster.

At first he seemed shocked, but eventually he returned my hug. "Jasper, it wasn't your fault really. I would love to be your friend." I flashed him the biggest smile I had and hugged him again.

"Bella can I tell you how I became what I am. It's not a nice story but if you want to be my friend, then you must know that I'm not the type of person you want as a friend." I nodded in silence wondering what could be so bad and he continued. Jasper told me all about the southern wars and how he came across Alice and the Cullen's. Once he finished I just sat there in silence. I couldn't believe someone as kind as Jasper has been through so much. It hurt to think that my new friend was treated that way.

He sat watching me for some sort of reaction. "Wow, Jasper I am so sorry you had to go through all that. I can't believe someone could make someone as kind as you fight." I didn't realize until it was too late that I had tears in my eyes and Jasper reached up with his finger to wipe them away. I smiled a small smile and we both just sat in silence for a while taking everything in. Eventually I stood. "We should probably get back to the common room before everyone becomes too worried." I stated as I picked up the map and cloak and draped the cloak around Jasper and myself.

"I'm really glad we found you again Bella." he whispered this so quietly that I was sure that I wasn't meant to hear.

Silently, we made our way back to the common room making sure to avoid Snape and Malfoy along the way, and once we got there we were both engulfed in a hug from Esme, who was scolding us for being gone too long.

"Bella." I turned at the sound of my name and saw Edward. "Can we please talk?" I had wanted to talk to Edward for a while now and nodded my head. I knew that this conversation was better suited for privacy and once again led a Cullen out of the common room and headed in the direction of the room of requirement for the second time tonight.

"Bella, I know you don't love me anymore, and I know that you know that I don't love you as how I use to. We both knew our relationship wouldn't work and wouldn't last long and I guess I just wanted to pull you here tonight to ask if we could still be friends because I still love you like how I would love Alice or Rosalie." Once he finished he seemed to let out a breath he had been holding in. Beaming, I ran and gave him a massive bear hug.

"Oh Edward, I already love you as a brother and not as a lover. I know everything is going to be just fine between us." I released him and laughed at how this night turned out. I had encountered the two people who wanted me dead the most, and had three heartwarming conversations with three Cullen's. Tonight really was a lot to take in.

Edward and I both made sure to be quite on the way back, again avoiding Snape and Malfoy. We were so caught up in avoiding them that we did not notice Filch was walking around until we both ran smack into him, sending both us and him spiraling towards the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>OKKKKKKKKKKKKK! I finally found time to get this chapter up (: ahhh cant wait till i go on holiday! When I get back I'll have like a thousand chapters to post up :D<strong>

Review! Please! I need opinions and ideas and stuff (:


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry that it has taken me this long to post the next chapter; I have just been so busy. Thank you to everyone who reviewwed i still havent had the time to reply :(**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or harry potter ...

* * *

><p>"Who's there! I'm warning you, if you show yourself now, your punishment will be less severe." Filch looked very angry and scared. I couldn't believe I let my carelessness get ahead of me so that I was put in this position.<p>

Edward and I both slowly nodded our heads in silent agreement that we were not to show ourselves.

As slowly and quietly as possible Edward and I tried to move around Filch without letting him know where we were. We thought we were free when suddenly we heard more footsteps echoing down the hall. We had missed another vital point, that Snape and Malfoy were heading towards us and we couldn't escape. Today just wasn't my day. Running into people I don't want to see in the halls is starting to become a common occurrence, unfortunately.

Edward and I were both now very frightened, it was too late to show ourselves and not get into trouble, and now we had Snape and Malfoy who would most likely try to solve the problem for Filch in order to get Edward and me, mostly me, into trouble with Dumbledore.

Filch turned in the direction of the footsteps as he heard them and saw Snape. Malfoy must have decided to stay under the safe confines of his cloak.  
>"Professor, there seems to be an invisible student who knocked me down. They refuse to show themselves." He explained in a rushed tone. Snape seemed pleased with this information and probably has already gathered the person who bumped into Filch hadn't escaped. He turned slowly, listening for any visible sign of life. He seemed to have found what he was looking for when he quickly turned and shot a curse our way. I almost screamed when Edward quickly moved himself and me to the side, out of the way of the curse and making us narrowly miss it.<p>

We took the opportunity of Snape being quickly off guard to step back five paces before he froze again and continued to pay close attention. Edward and I were still unsure how to take this situation but I knew we couldn't show ourselves.

He seemed to be listening carefully again, when suddenly Edward froze completely in his spot. Snape snapped around behind him and shot a curse. This in turn, shot a coat off of Malfoy. If we weren't in the situation we were in, I would have been doubled over in laughter at Malfoy's and Snape's expressions.

Faintly, Snape cursed under his breath and slowly walk towards Malfoy. "What are you doing out of your sleeping chambers?" He asked in his smooth, but scary voice. Edward and I took this opportunity to walk back a few more steps. While Snape explained to Filch how he would be sure to give Malfoy punishment and that he would escort him back to his room to be sure he didn't run the halls again, Edward and me stepped back more steps until we reached the corner. Snape seemed to have heard something when he suddenly turned facing the spot just beside us. He took one step forward before he shot a curse in that direction. When nothing happened he turned back towards Filch and Malfoy. When he started talking again we stepped quickly around the corner. Then we started running back quickly as possible towards our room, making a lot of noise, but at the moment just trying to put as much distance between Snape as possible.

When Edward and I finally made it back we stepped through the portrait and then started laughing. The situation wasn't all too funny, but we both laughed anyway.  
>"Aww, Bella, I know where going to be great friends!" He said between fits of laughter. I nodded in agreement and then suddenly a thought accrued to me.<p>

"What the hell Edward! Why didn't you just run us out of there! You're so stupid!" I couldn't believe that either of us didn't just think of this idea when we were in that mess. I was stuck in a hallway with a vampire and I didn't think to maybe use their super speed to escape. Man was I stupid. After Edward and I went on about how stupid we were and then explained to the family we all decided to sit around and talk for a while near the fire. I sat with Jasper, while everyone else found a place.  
>We all went about our own conversations with Jasper and me being the only silent two until he decided to start a conversation with me.<p>

"So Bella, I see Edward and you sorted everything out." He stated. He seemed almost relieved? at this. I nodded my head and explained how Edward and I were going to be good friends and he explained that he understood because it was the same for Alice.

"Alice? You mean Alice and you aren't together anymore?" I was truly upset. Jasper and Alice were like the couple everyone wanted to be. They were so in love and connected.  
>"Alice and I have being drifting apart for a while now. And both decided that we wanted to see other people many years ago. We just stayed together until we found someone, so we weren't lonely. When you left, Alice and Edward started to fall for each other, we both happily agreed to sign the divorce papers and went our separate ways. But don't get me wrong. I love Alice, just not in the way you think I do. She's more like my best friend or sister then my lover." I completely understood where Jasper was coming from, because it was the same with Edward and I. We just weren't meant to be.<p>

"Well Jasper, I hope we can become good friends. And maybe one day if I meet a really great girl, I'll be sure to tell you, so you can meet your special someone and you have to promise to do the same for me. Ok?" He gave me a funny look and then laughed at me. I mean seriously he out right laughed at me. How rude.

He then turned to me and said in the most serious tone he could manage, "but Bella, I've already met the special someone for me." I laughed at that and then explained how if he has met this special someone he should try to get her. "Oh, I plan to." I laughed again.

"Good luck with that," and I meant it. Jasper was a nice guy. He deserved to be happy. I looked up to see Edward and Alice staring at us with jaw breaking smiles. It was kind of weird, but you get use to it.

Jasper and I both fell into a silence once more, but a comfortable one. So now here I sit in the Gryffindor common room, trying to think of ways to save the people I care so much about from being harmed. Letting people suffer because of me, is just selfish. I had to fix it.

It was very late and so after a while I excused myself and went to sleep. I had had a big day, and really needed sleep, but it never seemed to find me. There was too much running through my mind to find sleep, so instead I lay in bed thinking.

After only 1 hour sleep, I trudged down the stairs in the morning, only to be greeted with an overly excited pixie.

"Good morning Bella." Alice said while bouncing in front of me. She had too much energy.

"Hey Alice. I just have to quickly send a letter. I'll be back in a minute." I quickly rushed out of the common room before she could stop me. I had written a letter for Voldermort and Victoria last night when I had trouble sleeping, and I just hoped it got to them before it was too late.

Once the letter had been sent off I walked back to the common room. Now all I had to do was wait for their reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! feedback is great! When i get 5 reviews i shall post the next chapter straight away (:<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Oh wow! It has been forever and day since I last updated this story. I have over the past week or two worked on editing my 8 previous chapters. I was not happy with them, so! If you followed my story a year ago I'd suggest re-reading them first although there are no major changes which have happened. Thank you so much to everyone who has read this far into my story! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>It has been several weeks now since Victoria and Voldermort paid me a visit. I have received nothing to acknowledge my letter, and can only assume that the way they found into the castle was a onetime occurrence. I knew that I should have felt relieved, but instead I only felt anxious.<p>

The morning after the incident, Dumbledore talked to me about the importance of safety and that he would very much like at least one Cullen to shadow me at all times, or as I liked to call it, babysitting. So now Jasper has taken it upon himself to become my own personal body guard. I didn't mind though, I like having him around.

Over the weeks at Hogwart's the Cullen's and I have become closer than we were in Forks. They no longer have to worry about draining me as protection spells have been cast upon the school. Any human simply has no scent when it concerns the resident Vampires.

Edward has become a good friend and sometimes I could even say that he has become my brother, like how I would think of Emmett. Seeing him with Alice only makes me happy for them, I am not jealous in the slightest as I knew most people would be. Jasper though, me and him have connected more than I have with the other 6 family members. I don't see him as though I see Edward and Emmett, but more as a Best Friend. We tend to stay up late at night talking, but with no real topic. I don't have to hide anything from him, as my emotions already leave me bare. The room of requirement has become 'our room', as we tend to escape there together almost at least once a day.

Today all the lucky students get to go to Hogsmead, but unlucky me is not allowed to go. Apparently the threat is too great and Voldemort will be able to find me there. I understand why Dumbledore has made this decision, but it does not mean that I have to agree. Jasper is the unlucky bugger who has to stay and babysit, although he doesn't seem to see it as a burden which makes me feel a little bit better inside.

"So Bella! What do we have planned for today?" We were both sitting in the room of requirement, which had quickly become our favourite place to hang out when we were alone. Whenever we entered the room was different. Sometimes it would be filled with books, top to bottom. Other times it would be a small room with one lounge chair and a fire place, it really just depended on what we planned on doing. Today it was formed into a small room with one lounge, a fireplace and shelves filled with Wizard board games. It never ceased to amaze me at how amazing this place really was.

"Well, we may as well make use of all these awesome games. I can teach you how to play wizard chess if you like?" Wizard chess was not that much different from muggle chess, but I knew jasper would enjoy playing and learning new experiences.

"I would love to do whatever you would like to do Bella." He really was the bestest best friend ever. Jasper pushed the small coffee table in the room aside and we both sat on the floor, the chess board placed between us. This was how we spent the next 2 hours, as we were a fairly evenly matched pair.

"Yes! I just beat a Vampire! Yay!" I knew Jasper had let me win, but I would never admit that.

He smiled brightly at me in return. "It was my first game, come on let's play again."

"Nah uh, chess is chess. You lost and I won because I am awesome."

Smiling mischievously at me Jasper did not reply, but instead leaned over the board and started to tickle me. "No! No! Jasper stop please!" I was laughing uncontrollably; he knew exactly where I was ticklish every time and didn't let me forget it.

He pulled away and because I'm a mood killer, I couldn't help but become serious. "Jasper?"

"Yes?" Why is it when he smiles my heart skips a beat?

"Why?" This was all he needed to know what I meant. I wanted to know, why would Jasper be my personal guard, I know he didn't mind. What I don't understand is there is 7 Cullen's. If Jasper ever needed a break from me he could easily take it, but instead he chose to stay with me 24/7. Somehow he even managed to convince Dumbledore to get rid of the spell which turned the girls dorms staircase into a slide when a male stepped foot onto it.

"Bella, unless I am with you, then how do I know you really are safe? It's like you always tell me, we are best friends, and I won't be able to ever stop worrying about my best friend unless it is me by her side." Jasper really was amazing; he just always seemed to know the right thing to say to but my fears at ease. I guess that that is one of the perks of being an empath.

We stayed in the room of requirement for several hours, talking, laughing and just enjoying each other's company until it was starting to become dark. We both decided to head back to the common room before curfew to save the trouble of sneaking around, although we both sneak around more often than not.

It wasn't until we returned and went upstairs to change that I found a note stowed away in my clothes. It was from Voldemort and Victoria.

_Dearest Isabella,  
>Victoria and I were most delighted by your letter. We are terribly sorry for the time it has taken us to reply. I'm sure you can understand that it was not easy delivering this to you.<em> _If you truly would like to protect your family and friends, especially your dear friend Jasper, we suggest that you speak with Draco Malfoy. He will provide a passage to us and only once you are with Victoria and I will your family and friends be safe. Just remember Isabella, you are the one after all who asked for us to seal your fate. Do the right thing.  
>Voldemort<em>

Was I really going to do this? Would I really turn myself over in order to protect the ones I loved? Yes. I would. I need to ensure their safety, otherwise I had nothing to live for If they were gone. I was not surprised that Voldemort knew how close Jasper and I had gotten and were now best friends. Malfoy surely was the snitch who leaked this information though. Jasper and I spent so much time together, in class and out that Malfoy probably thought something more was happening then what really was.

The first problem I would have to face now though, was shaking Jasper long enough so that I could talk to Malfoy. The cloak. I could sneak past him, all I would need is use a silencing charm so that he would not hear me pass.

Before I had the opportunity to change my mind, I scrunched up the note and put it into my pocket. I put a silencing charm over myself and put on the cloak. The second step was to wait for some unsuspecting person to open the portrait so that I could leave without raising suspicion. Luckily Neville entered the common room shortly after I came down the steps.

Using the map I found Malfoy who was in the room of requirement. What was he doing there? This was Jasper and mine's room. It felt wrong being here with someone else. Slowly, I walked up behind him, being sure to make some noise so that I did not startle him.

"Potter. He said you would be meeting me here, I just didn't expect you to arrive so soon." Sneering, he pulled a sheet off a large cabinet. I assumed that by he, he was referring to Voldemort "Just sit inside this, hurry up. I don't have all day."

Slowly, just to annoy him, I sat inside the daunting cabinet when Malfoy closed the door. Suddenly I found myself jerking. When everything stilled again and I stopped moving around I found myself in the exact same position and place I was in when I first entered the cabinet.

The door was yanked open and in front of me stood Voldemort himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, Please, Please review &amp; follow! Hope you enjoyed! :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Yay! I finally updated. This is my first attempt at writing from another person's POV that is not Bella, so fingers crossed that I did alright. My goal was to give you guys an insight into how Jasper is feeling. As you will find out in this chapter.. SO enjoy and remember REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.. ULTAMITE SAD FACE**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I have never felt as much fear as I did in that moment. The way he stared down at me, as though I was a meal he had been craving for weeks, made shivers run down my spine. I was too afraid to move from my fatal position in the cabinet, but this seemed to only amuse Voldemort more.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Now what are we to do with you." This was not a question I realised, but more him trying to flaunt that I was now under his control. Slowly he crept forward, placing his cold slimy hand on my own. It was disgusting. The feeling of him touching me made me want to curl up inside myself and burn where he touched.

He dragged rather than guided me out of the cabinet which I currently tried to shrink into. I just had to remember that I was doing this to save everybody I loved. That by surrendering myself to Voldemort, he would in return not hurt any person whom I care for.

"I know! First we are going to show you off to the Wizarding world. Maybe after that we can find you a nice Death Eater husband. That way it can really drive it home to everybody out there that you have turned evil. Of course I know you think you're saint Bella, but when I'm through with you, you will have the blackest heart known to man. You will probably follow behind me and I won't have to not kill your loved ones no more, because your black heart will kill any person who stands in your way, even your precious 'friends'".

I truly feared for my life in this moment. I had no doubt that Voldemort would stay true to his words. I was supposed to be the 'chosen one', if everybody truly believe that I had turned then they would lose hope. I would lose hope, and right now I could feel it slipping away already.

Voldemort smiled at me, one of those real sinister smiles that make your skin crawl, staring awaiting for my reaction. Too bad for him I did not react; instead I just curled into a ball and didn't acknowledge that he had spoken.

"Well Bella, as it may seem I will let you have your way and stay in that cabinet." Wait, what? He was letting me stay here? I looked up, hope shining bright in my eyes, he snicked. "Lock the doors. She does not come out, no food and no water until I wish it for her." I knew there had to be a catch. In the few moments I had to glimpse what was surrounding the cabinet, I noticed that we were in what appears to be a shop. There was two figures standing off to the side with block coats on and there hoods were drawn over their heads, making it nearly impossible for me to recognise them. Nearly impossible that is. I would recognise that walking stick anywhere. Lucisis Molfoy was currently present.

Being locked in here was better than the alternative, which was being out there with Voldemort.

**Jasper POV **

Bella. Bella. Bella. Oh Bella. She was all I could think about. No matter how hard I tried, that beautiful, strong woman kept appearing in my head. She had become my best friend, a person I could rely on. I just wish that she could see me as more than a friend, maybe even a lover. I would give anything to be able to call her mine.

These past couple weeks had been nothing shy of amazing. Bella had let me into her life. She let me follow her like a lost puppy and luckily for me, she thought nothing more than that I was simply trying to protect her.

I had my concerns of course about how Bella would react she knew my true feelings for her. Would she think it silly? Would she laugh or would she tell me that she loves me with all her heart and wants to spend eternity with me? I hoped, but knew better then to believe that it was the latter.

Snapping back into reality, I saw the boy called Neville walk into the common room. Was it just me or did the portrait stay open for longer than normal when the boy walked in? No one followed in after him. Strange.

Clearing my thoughts I decided to go see what was taking Bella so much time to get changed. Normally, she will only take a few minutes to change and not several.

"Fe, fi, fo, fum. Im coming to get you Bella." I made sure to loudly stamp my feet as I walked up the stairs. This was a joke we had whenever I came to find her. The joke being that I am a monster, like the giants. Just a different type of monster. Bella never did agree with the reasoning but humoured me and laughed along every time regardless. "Bells. Tinkerbells. Bellybutton. Come on don't ignore me." When I got no reply I started to panic, rushing up the stairwell, almost tripping over my feet.

I may have broken the hinges off the door to her room when I slammed it open in my haste to ensure she was safe. I should not have been surprised to find the room empty. "Bella!" I was screaming now, not the playful yell like before, but one filled with panic. "Bella! This isn't funny! Come out, please." I couldn't hear a heartbeat. I knew straight away that she was not here.

Suddenly I realised that I had no way of finding her. Dumbledore had enchanted the School so that every human had no scent. There was no way for me to track her. This only caused me more panic. I ran down the stairs and made sure to check every corner of the common room before running from the room at Vampire speed.

I had to find Bella. The first place I looked was our room, the Room of Requirement. She was nowhere to be found. The library was her second favourite place in the School and this also turned into a waste of my precious time. Time better spent finding Bella instead of looking in rooms where she is not. I stopped to ask if anybody had seen her when I passed by a few students, but of course they said they had not.

By the time the sun had risen the next morning I had thoroughly checked every room in this building. Every nock and cranny she could possibly be hiding behind. The grounds beyond the School are now familiar to me as I spent several hours out there, calling to Bella. I could not give up. Not ever.

I will find her. Even if it takes my last dying breath, I will find Bella.

**Bella POV**

I could have spent one hour in this blackness and it would still feel like a lifetime. The blackness was suffocating, making each breath harder than the last. Every second I spent in here was another second that I could feel my mind slipping away. My hunger and thirst were starting to become too much to bare and soon I knew that I would die from this torture. Voldemort has stayed true to his word and did not unlock the door. That's okay, because dying would be better than being turned into a monster who will willingly follow behind him. Now, I welcomed death. Prayed, hoping that it was not far from my reach.

* * *

><p><strong>I have three different ways this story could turn out in my head. One Bella does turn dark and stays dark. She does not end up with Jasper but instead with another person who i will not spoil by telling ;), two she and said wizard fall in love and both turn over to the good side and three jasper saves her and happy days! SO what do you guys think? Jasper or EvilGood Wizard? Let me know! I love taking in suggestions!**


End file.
